The shoping spree from hell
by Annabelle Peach
Summary: The G-boys go to the mall. Chaos ensues...
1. The Drive To the Mall Of Doom

The shoping spree from h**l   
by:Annabelle Peach   
rating:PG   
theme:humer   
e--mail:   
peachy_annabelle@yahoo.com  
  
WARNING:this fic deals with agansty theams,but  
in ahumourous way.Please take no offence in any of this  
;Im justtrying to have a jolly old time.*.~ By the way,  
this is a GundamWing Fic.It wont be as funny if you dont  
like or watch the show much.  
AUTHERS NOTES:  
thought Id do a humerous one.I mean,what can be more   
horifiengly funny than a shoping spree when the G --boys  
are involved?I got the idia from this REALLY cool fic,"the   
camping trip from h**l ." by....well,I for got who its by.  
But if ya know,pray tell!=)oh yah.....now matter how much   
I wish itwas,Gundam wing isnt mine(it WOULD make a great   
chistmas or birthday present though,*wink wink,hint hint*).  
Guess Ill just have to stick to fan ficcie wrightin,eh?=)  
well,I think Iv jabbered enough for now,(Hey!WAKE UP!!!   
j/k.....heehee*.~)so happy reading!!!!!!!!!  
  
PART ONE : THE DRIVE TO THE MALL OF DOOM  
  
  
Heero looked out the window of the window in dismay.He  
couldnt beleve HE,the "perfect soldger" was going SHOPING.  
At least he wasnt alone.Hilde and Relena where draging  
the other gundam piolets along,too.   
  
"Theres just no justice," muttered Wufei.   
  
"Wrong,"Heero muttered back,"Theres just no gun."   
  
"True."said Trowa.(my gosh,he TALKS in this fic!*does a jig*)  
  
Duo and Quatra nodded thier agreement.Evin Pagen   
nodded.Thankfully,the two girls where in deep conversation  
and didnt hear any of the reamarks.  
  
"hmmm...Do I look better in Green or Blue,Hilde?"  
  
"Green.Most defeatly green.So,khaki or denim?"  
  
"hmmm..what a hard queastion!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do I look better in Black or,well,black?"He mimicked.The   
girls DID hear this comment.  
  
"HEY!"shrieked the god of deth as purces where lunged at   
his face.  
  
"oh darn!" said relena as the purces missed thier target.  
"Hes fast!"  
  
"Quick!Quick like bunnies!"Hilde agreed.  
  
Relena giggeled as Heero measured the seatbelt to  
see if it was long enough to hang himself.  
  
"Oh,heero..."She said,still giggeling.  
  
"Oh heero...kissies kissies!" Mimicked Duo in his  
most girly voice.   
  
Duos smile faded when hilde slammed her purse into  
the side of his head.  
  
"OUCH!what do you HAVE in there,hilde!?A ton of   
bricks!?"  
  
"No.Only 50 pounds of bricks,for your information!"  
  
"Oh.ONLY fifty.Well,color me pink and stuff a crowbar  
up my nose!'  
  
"Dont underestimate me,Mr.Deth!"  
  
  
"ooooh...'Mr.deth'!what an insult!"  
  
  
"shut UP,Duo!"said heero in an annoyed tone.  
  
  
"hiss,hiss,heero..."muttered Duo,crosing his eyes at   
Hilde but shutting up none the less.  
  
  
Quatra shook his head sadly.Trowa looked quite amused.  
Wufei looked suisidel.  
  
"Children......" Quatra said,his blonde head still movin  
from side to side.  
  
"how disgusting..."said Wufei.  
  
  
"Interesting,"corrected Trowa."if I had a camcorder..."  
he added,comicly wistfull,  
  
  
"Id figure out a way to kill myself with it."finished Heero.  
  
  
"And would leave me something to kill ME with."added Wufei.  
  
  
"My my,ant we a optimistic bunch?Tsk tsk,you guys!But no worries,it  
isnt anything a long shoping spree wont fix!"Said Relena,her   
cheeryness downright evil.  
  
The poilets (and Pagan) groaned.  
  
  
(ANS:  
I am so EVIL! muwaha ahahahahahah! =)  
  
AP  
  
  
  
  



	2. curced in JC Pennies

  
warning:  
same warnings as before,only one more:the auther  
is pepsi-hyper.beleve it or nor,shes not this   
demented in real life (though I know some people who   
would disagree with that greatly..)  
authers' noats:  
Ahhh...... part two!yay!!Im STILL waiting   
for that certin present I asked   
for,gundam creators......j/k. (incert   
standered "I dont own gudam wing cause my moms cheap" here)  
  
  
PART TWO: CURSED IN JC PENNIES  
  
  
As Pagen drove up to the entrance of the mall parking lot,  
two verry diffrent fealings towards the hours of shoping   
ahead where obious.One,shared by the two girls,was   
complete bliss.The other,shared by the Gundam pilets,was   
dread,fury,and other things that wont be said for the sake  
of any children out there.  
  
Then Relena noticed that Pagan was going in circles.   
  
"Pagan?why are we driving in circles?" she asked.  
  
"Theres no place to park,miss relena,"Pagen answered.  
  
"no place to park?Thats jsut to bad!Guess we will have to   
go home now,eh?" said Duo,porposly ignoring the 4,er,5   
"YES!"es.  
  
"No!" said Relena.This triggered 5..6 "awww man!"s.   
  
"we are going to find a parking space if its the last   
thing we ever do!"She added,looking scornfully at Heero   
who was,yet agin,trying to find a way to kill himself.  
  
  
"Mabie,"Heero muttered to himself,"If I stick my head   
out the window,A car will drive by and knck it off."  
  
"Yah!" Wufei,who overherd the comment said,a little too  
excitightly for non-scaryness. "On the count of 3,k?"  
  
"Shut up."Heero said.(AN:My sister gave me the idia for  
that one.Isnt it just spiffy?^.~)  
  
"Nobody is killing themselfs."Growled Relena."We are all  
going to the mall!!!"  
  
"YAH!" said Hilde.  
  
  
Heero looked out the window at the cars going past them   
and sighed. "so much for excaping this torture,"   
he muttered to himself.  
  
Relena snorted and glared at him. (AN:heehee...I think  
the idia of Relena snorting is just so spiffy!)  
  
About 10 agonising minites later,Pagan found a parking   
space,and let the 7 out.Heero and Wufei looked less than  
enthouthastic.  
  
"Lets go to JC pennys first!" Relena chirped.  
  
"Yah!I hear they have a HUGE sail....ends tomarrow,so we  
better get goiing before all the good stuff isgone!"  
Added Hilde.  
  
Heero scowled,looking wistfully at a piece of brocken   
glass on the ground.  
  
As they entered the store,Relena looked at a locker in  
confusion.  
  
"whats a locker doing here?"she asked.  
  
"the pop the lock contest"Answered Hilde.  
  
"pop the lock,eh?"Heero mumbeled,an idia forming in his  
head.  
  
As Hilde and Relena walked around the womans department,  
they chatted,not paying a scrap of attention to the G boys.  
They didnt see heero sneek off,nor did they see him go   
towards the pop the lock lockers.  
  
It wasnt untill the girls had gotten a few bags of things  
that they noticed Heeros absence.  
  
"now,where did he go?!" growled Relena.  
  
"I think I know," said Hilde,scowling and heading towards  
the pop the lock lockers.  
  
"open them all,"She instructed.They all obayed.  
  
Heero was found scrunched in a locker in the middle.They   
left JC pennys with 4 of the G boys laden with packeges   
and bags,1 being dragged By Relena. (gues who THAT is....)  



	3. CD cleaner can be deadly

The shopping spree from hell  
Yes yes,its me agin.(MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAAA!)  
Warnings and disclamers apply. ;}  
Hmmm....i think Im going to put up a fanfiction   
section on my site (Propmo alert!) so if you want  
to send me any fan ficcies,PLEASE do so.If you   
want to visit my site the URL is:   
http://www.angelfire.com/amiga/woodenpeaches/   
thats it 4 authers noats (stop the jigging,please  
,they arnt THAT boring...are they?)....on to the   
story!!  
  
  
chapter three:   
CD cleaner can be deadly   
  
  
Heero REALLY hated shoping.And he hated Relena evin  
more.Grr to her and Hilde for bringing them here..  
grrr to them all.Grrr.  
  
"hmmm...lets go to Sam Goodies!" Exclaimed Relena.  
  
"Bcakstreet boys and N*cync land,here we come....I  
think Im gonna barf!"mumbelled Duo.  
  
"Mabie I can get a camcorder!!" said Trowa.  
  
"And killl me with it!!"added Wufei.  
  
"I dont think so....I get killed first!"said Heero.  
  
"What odd arguments we have....."mumbelled Quatra.  
  
"Hey,at least we have free entertainment," Said   
trowa,who had somehow gotten a bag of popcorn.  
"Want some popcorn?"  
  
"Am I the only sane one!?"demanded Quatra.  
  
"Most likely."Said Duo cheerfully.  
  
Relena rolled her eyes and walked into sam goodies.  
  
Duo was pacing the store absently when he herd Relena  
and Hilde shout:  
  
"BACKSTREET BOYS! OH MY GOD!THEY HAVE THE NEW ALBUM!!!!!"  
  
"backstreet boys?!" said Heero,dismayed.  
  
Duo Quatra and Trowa shuddered.  
  
Wufei started to cry.  
  
"WAAAA...I dont wanna see the backstreet boys...THEY  
SCARE ME!"  
  
Heero growled and walked towards the back of the store,  
where he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
"hmmm....CD cleaner,eh?"He smiled  
evily and walked up to the  
counter,CD cleaner in hand.  
  
"I want to buy this," He said gruffly.  
The cashiere nodded,smiled, and   
gave Heero a recept when Heero gave her the amount due.  
  
After the cashire had taken the money and gave him a bag  
with the CD cleaner in it,Heero smiled evily.  
  
"I need to use the restroom," Heero said,pointing to the   
restroom across from the Sam Goodies,and walking towards   
it.  
  
"heeeerooooo," Relenena said slyly,"whats in the bag?"  
  
"CD cleaner."  
  
"You dont have any Cds."  
  
"So?"  
  
Relena frowned and took the bag.  
  
"Nice try,heero."  
  
"But...but!"  
  
"Forget it,heero.Theres no easy way out.Your going to go   
through with this,period."  
  
"Spoken like a true pacifist." Duo mumbeled.  
  
"Hey,lookie what I got!!!"Trowa said,holding up a camcorder.  
"Saaaaaaaaaaaay cheese!"  
  
Heero groewled,a mumderous scowl on his face,and truned   
his back to the camcorder.  
  
  



	4. Watch out!Trowa has a camcorder....

  
The shopping spree from hell  
  
(ANs:)  
Hello.Disclamers apply.Please visit my site:  
http://www.21.brinkster.com/theorcherd/  
Cheesy,yes,but please visit it anyway.^.^ Like it?  
Is it turning out good?Bad?Scary?I hope good.  
(santa) on blitzen on...uh...story?That not right!  
Hmmmm.  
  
chapter four:   
Watch out!Trowa has a camcorder....   
  
Trowa was having the time of his life.So far he had  
cought many interesting things on tape:  
  
Heero doing the maceraina after they had visited a   
coffe shop(Wufei had spiked the tea)  
  
Quatra playing leap frog with a statue (he was also   
a victum of the tea)   
  
Wufei running from a 300 pound woman he had called   
a weakling  
  
Duo doing a jig (and beleve it or not,he haddnt had   
any tea)  
  
Relena making up and sing "the shop till ya pass out"  
song  
  
and Hilde falling headfirst into the penny pool(she   
had been leaning over to see a sighn that had either   
said "sale" or "clearance").  
  
As prieviously mentioned,Trowa was having the time   
of his life.  
  
Once Heero and the others got over the spiked tea,  
they started running after Trowa,or rather,his   
camcorder.  
  
Trowa,seeking refuge from the "mob of insane spiked   
tea victoms" ran into a store.  
  
The second Heero relised what store Trowa had ran   
into,he smirked evilly.  
  
Of all places,Trowa had chosen to hide in Vuctoria  
Secret!  
  
(notes)  
Dont worry,theres another comin up soon.Im so evil,  
it makes wanna tickle myself!MUWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAAAAA!  
  



	5. The hell with malls and shopping in gene...

Chapter 5:  
The hell with malls and shopping in general   
(did I just say that!?)  
Dont own GW.Poor.Im just a peach,for goodness'  
sake!  
- Annabelle Peach  
  
  
  
Trowa looked around him.  
  
He was promply smacked in the face with a   
pure gold purse.  
  
"Get out of here,you naughty perv!Ewie!"  
  
"?!?!?!?!!!!?"  
  
"This is a laungere store! SHOOOO!"  
  
Trowa blinked.  
  
LAUNGERE!?  
  
Opps?  
  
Trowa ran out of the store.  
  
~~~  
  
Relena was laughing so hard she couldnt brethe.  
  
"You....HAHAHHAHAHHAAAA! Victoria's Secret!  
HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Quatra,who had recovered from his tea,glared at   
Relena.  
  
"Its your fault."  
  
"what!?"  
  
"YOU brought us here.YOU lent Trowa money to buy   
the curced cam corder.YOU,YOU,YOU."  
  
"and?"  
  
Heero took Quatra's place.  
  
"Omea o korosu."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEk!"  
  
Relena ran all the way to the parking lot. Hilde   
frowned.  
  
"How long have we been here? 3 hours?"  
  
"18 feels right."  
  
"78 feels right."  
  
"The hell with numbers:Its been too long!"  
  
Evin Hilde agreed.  
  
~~  
  
Pagan raised an eyebrow (does the guy have eyes!?)   
when all 5 g-boys entered the limo alive.  
  
"Have fun?"he asked.  
  
He was hit by CD cleaner,several bags of cloths and   
a camcorder(minus the vidiotape,witch trowa had   
hidden in his jacket).  
  
THE END.  
I think Im gonna make a sequel.Should I? I KNOW Im   
gonna make an eplauge,but a sequel too?Hmm.  



End file.
